The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to natural language processing by word relationship extractions using word embedding.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence, and computational linguistics related to the interactions between computers and human natural languages such as programming computers to process large natural language corpora. Word embedding is typically a collective name for a set of language modeling and feature learning techniques in NLP where words or phrases from a text are mapped to vectors or a set of coordinates of real numbers.